In general, women's sheer full fashioned hosiery, in particular, and other knitted clothing generally is subject to runs and tears. Runs from minor punctures or small holes in the hosiery and are at least unsightly and frequently destroy the article. The prior art has provided a sizing composition for yarns derived from synthetic fiber forming polymeric amides, which substantially reduces the percentage of imperfect and defective stocking, See, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,962 issued on Aug. 28, 1951, but has not eliminated the problems of runs which appears to be an inherent characteristic of many fine yarns for women's hose.
Manufacturers have attempted to prevent runs due to punctures in the hose from toenails, by reenforcing the toenail area of the hosiery with more fibers, but this has not eliminated runs in other areas of the stocking. Furthermore, the thicker fibers may be aesthetically displeasing or uncomfortable to the user. A method at stopping the runs after they begin by applying compositions to the run area in the hose, such as nail polish, does not solve the initial problem nor is such a method practical as it can cost more than purchasing new hosiery.
A composition and method are provided within the scope of this invention for preventing runs from occurring. A treated pair of hose, or other knitted clothing, is also contemplated within the scope of the invention.